


Nightmare

by xxxshadowoftheskyxxx



Category: Phan
Genre: Basically Phil has a nightmare and dan comforts him, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, a bit of violence at the beginning, first fic on AO3, really short, sleep related, wooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxshadowoftheskyxxx/pseuds/xxxshadowoftheskyxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Phil? What is it?' He said, his voice rising steadily in panic, as he watched Phil's already pale face turn a sickly grey and start to shake slightly as he raised a quivering finger to point behind him. 'Dan.' He whispered.</p><p>Or, in which Phil has a nightmare and Dan comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

'Phil! Come on! We have to go now or he'll get us!' Dan shouted back at Phil as they ran down dozens of dark twisty corridors by the second, flickering red lights glowing dimly overhead and bathing everything in a creepy crimson glow. And worst of all, the footsteps they could hear behind them, coming closer with every second.

'Dan! I can't run anymore!' Phil panted, his hands on his knees as he fought for breath, a stitch tearing at his side. 'Run away quick! I'll distract him!'  
'Phil, you may be the most unfit person I have ever met, but now is not the time!' Dan shouted, dragging his arm as he started pulling him along the corridor and into a seemingly deserted room, slamming the heavy oak door behind them.

'I'm so sorry,' Phil wheezed. 'You should have left me behind. The guy with the knife could have got you!'  
'I couldn't ever leave you behind' Dan said, smiling at Phil sadly with those huge chestnut eyes. But suddenly he saw Phil tense up in shock.  
'Phil? What is it?' He said, his voice rising steadily in panic, as he watched Phil's already pale face turn a sickly grey and start to shake slightly as he raised a quivering finger to point behind him. 'Dan.' He whispered.  
Suddenly the light went out in his eyes and Phil watched as a sharp silver slowly glided across his neck and the top of his shirt turned crimson. 'DAN!' Phil screamed, no longer aware of the large, dark shadow towering over him. He collapsed onto the floor next to his best friend, his hand shaking as a wave of nausea swept through him 'Dan!' He shouted, shaking his shoulders in a desperate attempt to wake him.  
Dan! Wake up! Please, Dan, talk to me!'

But he didn't move, lying deathly still on the hard wooden floor, turning it a steady, scarlet. 'No!' Phil screamed, throwing himself on top of Dan and sobbing into his chest, though it was no longer moving.  
'I'm sorry Dan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to be killed, we were going to escape, remember, and then we could go home and you would have been ok. I'm so sorry Dan, I'm so so sorry...'  
But no matter how hard he tried Dan wouldn't wake up, the horrible, twisted image of his best friend's body burned into his mind...

Phil woke up screaming, covered in sweat and boiling hot, blankets lumped all around him... But worst of all, the space next to him was empty. Where was Dan? It was a Saturday, and Phil always woke up first... Where was he? What if... What if the nightmare was true? What if he really had been caught by the man? Suddenly the awfulness of the dream came rushing back to him and he was crying again, huge sobs wracking his body as he hugged his knees, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

'Im so sorry, Dan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' He mumbles over and over through his tears, not able to think with the sudden darkness that was taking over his heart. He lies back on Dan's pillow, breathing in his soft, warm smell and squeezing his eyes shut, his tears pooling onto it and his face covered in tears.

A few seconds later, he heard footsteps rapidly approaching and Dan ran into the room, anxiety written all over his face. Dan.  
'Phil! What happened? Why are you crying?' Dan asked running over to their bed and sitting down abruptly next to Phil. He was so relieved that that Dan was here, that Dan was alive and right next to him, his familiar scent returning and his warm body pressed next to Phil's once more.  
'Dan... He got you... You died and I couldn't do anything about it and I'm so so so sorry and you wouldn't wake up and-...' Phil's voice trailed off into nothing, still shaking from the experience.  
'And then I woke up and you weren't there and I thought you had actually died...' Phil sniffed and turned his head into Dan's chest.  
Dan sank further down the bed under the covers and pulled Phil closer into his chest.

'Don't worry Phil, I'm here. I'm not dead and I promise you I will never leave you behind I will always be here with you, forever. I promise.'  
'Promise?' Phil mumbled, his head still buried in Dan's chest, still trying to convince himself that Dan was actually here.

'I promise.' Dan replied, kissing him softly while pulling him closer and tucking his head next to Phil's, drawing tiny circles on chest as Phil's breathing slowed and he was finally back asleep.  
Dan smiled softly as he looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, whose face just a few minutes ago was streaming with tears, yet now with a faint smile playing around his lips as he snuggled further into Dan, tightly gripping his shirt as if he was trying to make sure Dan was still there, even in his sleep. He couldn't help but smile at Phil's general adorableness: his worry for Dan just confirmed how much he loved him, even while unconscious.

And Dan wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on ao3! Plz leave feedback as I want to get better :) I hope you enjoyed this and all the many more to come! :3  
> -Shadow xxx
> 
> (Ps yes that is my actual name)


End file.
